This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application PORTABLE COMPUTER HAVING LOCKING APPARATUS filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 13, 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 8506/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and, more particularly to, a portable computer having a locking mechanism for locking a display panel to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers have recently become popular, principally due to portability and convenience. Portable computer makers provide a variety of auxiliary apparatus so that users may more freely use portable computers in an effort for satisfying requirement of the users. Typically, a portable computer uses a locking lug to lock the display onto the base when the computer is not in use. When the display is unlocked from the base, the lug protrudes from the display panel. In this unlocked position, the exposed lug is unattractive and subject to damage as it protrudes outwardly from the display panel when not in use. I have not seen a portable computer where the lug of the display panel is not exposed when the display panel is opened from the base.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable computer.
It is another object to provide a portable computer with a locking mechanism having a lug that does not protrude outwardly when a display panel is unlocked from a base.
These and other objects may be attained with a portable computer constructed with a base, a display panel, and a locking mechanism. A seat is formed on a top surface of the base. The display panel has a front and a rear, and covers the top surface of the base by the front of the display panel. The locking mechanism is installed in the display panel, and secures the display panel to the base by means of a lug coupled to the seat. The locking mechanism may be constructed with a pocket formed in the display panel and with opposite sides of the locking mechanism extending from the top surface of the display panel connected together with an intermediate side connecting the both sides. A slider located in the pocket moves with a straightline motion between the opposite sides of the pocket and is formed to accommodate insertion of the lug. A knob may be inserted from the top surface of the display panel and coupled to the slider, to force the lug to protrude from the front of the display panel when the user uses the knob to move.
A portable computer equipped with this locking mechanism may insert the lug into an inside of the display panel. In this invention, the slider has an opening formed forward the front of the display panel. The knob is coupled to the slider across the opening. One end of the lug is inserted into the opening to be rotatably coupled to the knob. The locking mechanism may further comprise a first protrusion formed in the slider; and a hole, which is formed in the lug, coupled to the first protrusion when the lug is protruded from the slider. Owing to such a first protrusion and a hole, a portable computer of this invention may prevent automatic rotation of the lug when the lug is protruded from the slider.
The locking mechanism may also be constructed with a stopper formed on a bottom surface of the pocket, in front of the lug in the direction of motion of the slider for protruding the lug; and a second protrusion formed under the lug, hooked on the stopper when the slider is moved by the knob, and rotated to the slider to make the lug protrude from the slider.